


Live （上）

by sinandsink



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink
Summary: 复生后。





	Live （上）

那张像是某件粗糙手工作品的原木桌子依旧没有被磨得很平。布鲁斯把两只高脚酒杯摆上去，轻车熟路地把带来的酒瓶在掌心掂了掂、起塞，金黄的液体倾入鼓起优美弧度的杯肚中。  
他取走自己的那杯，环视着早已不陌生的公寓四壁，最后来到了公寓里那张双人布沙发前，踢开拖鞋选择了一个最舒服的角度陷进去，自顾自先啜了一大口酒。  
他家里的灯光很暖，像是冬日里浓稠的热汤。布鲁斯忍不住笑了，第一次前来作客时的种种又浮现眼前。他发短信给自己，问愿不愿意一块儿＂吃顿好的＂。在自己犹豫的时候又是一条追问，再是一条……直到他同意。  
他们曾有过误会。布鲁斯仍不是很清楚自己是否应当接受那个邀请。那可能只是一次尴尬的会面，说一些应酬时说的客套话，再次为了过去道歉，称赞对方的厨艺或是就着墙上一副老照片展开亲切但不过分的话题……小心谨慎，直到最后的握手道别。布鲁斯并不畏惧这些，只是那会叫人有些失望。  
他穿上西装赴约，带上一瓶依甘堡酒作为谢礼，却没料想到那晚先醉的人会是身经百战的自己……

克拉克没让布鲁斯等太久。但当他洋洋得意地端着炖锅走进客厅准备宣布开饭时，还是看到了一个在沙发上睡着的人。空酒杯倒在地毯上，过长的腿缩起来挤进沙发缝里，胳膊和脑袋搭在扶手上，手指不自知地抠着某个角落里漏出来的棉花。  
克拉克立即收敛了脚步，飘到桌畔轻轻搁下锅子和餐盘。他来到那人身边，面对着睡得香甜的男人却不知所措了。  
克拉克蹲下来，那张脸被纹上了岁月的痕迹，此刻那些纹路舒展开来，布鲁斯像个孩子般天真无暇。他一直如此。克拉克探过手想去摸摸他的脸，还未伸到一半，被一把抓住了。  
＂Bruce……＂  
＂抓到你了。＂布鲁斯眯着眼睛对他笑，颇有些得意。他握住那只宽厚的手掌压在鼻尖深深嗅了一口，按住它让它磨蹭自己的脸颊。  
＂唔……红酒炖牛肉……＂  
＂你要再睡一会儿还是起来先吃个晚饭？我可以抱你到床上去。＂克拉克让手攀上他的头发，顺抚着对方鬓角的斑白。  
＂晚饭！＂  
＂那你得先穿好拖鞋，布鲁斯。它们上哪儿去了？＂  
＂……我不知道……给我你的。＂脚趾横蛮地挤走克拉克的，穿进那双绒布拖鞋里，布鲁斯撂下弯腰到沙发底下捞鞋的那人，径直来到餐桌前。  
醉人的香气撩拨着人的食欲，他伸手捏起一块就往嘴里塞，津津有味地嚼起来，酱汁沾了满嘴。  
＂手艺不赖。＂含浑不清的称赞，＂不考虑来当韦恩家的厨师？＂  
＂我就擅长这个了，还都是玛莎的功劳。＂克拉克捡起酒杯放在一旁，将食物舀进两只盘子里，配上酥脆的烤面包片。他把一盘递到布鲁斯面前。＂而且任何时候我都会做给你吃。只要你想，布鲁斯。＂他用拇指替布鲁斯抹去嘴角染上的酱汁，自然地用舌尖舔干净。  
＂哼……别忘了酒。＂  
他们面对面坐下，一语不发地吃起来。甘美的依甘堡与炖到酥烂入味的牛肉相得益彰，很长一段时间里只有叉与碟碰撞的声音。但没有人会感到尴尬，他们早已熟悉彼此。  
炖牛肉蒸腾的热气渐渐烘白了克拉克的镜片，叉子又一次冒失地撞在粗瓷盘子边缘，隔着桌子布鲁斯拈起酒杯，晃动的琥珀色遮挡住他上扬的嘴角。  
＂摘下来吧。＂温婉的语调。但没有等到对面那人的动作，总裁伸长手臂，两根指头挑起眼镜架，蓝眼睛重又回归他的视线。它们很好看，明亮，而且温暖。不像自己的，幽暗、冰冷、了无生气……很多次，他忍不住深深注视那双眼睛，而眼睛的主人却执拗于说什么他才是世上最美的，这样的蠢话。  
＂再来一点？＂隐隐约约听到这样的话，布鲁斯慢吞吞地点点头，又摇了摇头。他盯着克拉克，不知为何不愿意把视线移开哪怕一秒。  
一秒也太过于长久，久到令人害怕的地步。  
克拉克吻上他。  
他感觉被嚼烂了的炖牛肉被舌尖推送进他的口腔，他贪婪地拉扯、吞咽所有的汁液与肉碎，像是饥饿的雏鸟发出不满的声音要求更多。不够。他抱住那人宽阔的肩，舌头钻进他的嘴，横蛮地掠夺，掠夺殆尽。不够……他感受到对方有力的双臂搂上自己的背，他把胸膛贴上去，两手向上攀住他的脖子。不够！他忽然感到一阵眩晕，转瞬他们移到了沙发上，克拉克覆在他身上，眸子里烧着暗蓝的火焰，他却在那深邃的双眼里看到了自己。  
＂布鲁斯……＂他说。他不回话，只是看着。牛肉的香气太重了，布鲁斯忽然感到铺天盖地都是那叫人迷醉的茴香味道，像是要洗劫他的每一个毛孔，把这气息烙刻进他身体的任何一个角落。  
克拉克。  
布鲁斯不明白为什么自己会如此失控，就像……第一次的到来，他莫名其妙便将自己灌醉了，克拉克把他抱到床上，他们之间的第一个吻，也仅仅就一个吻……  
克拉克……克拉克撕咬着他的衬衣，扣子撒落地上，他又忍不住笑了，在乳头被粗暴地衔咬住时忍不住蹙眉哀叫，抬高了下巴，露出漂亮的颈子。  
然后湿润了眼眶。  
＂克拉克……＂  
tbc ：）


End file.
